1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for improving an overall efficiency of a fuel cell system using stored cathode oxygen and, more particularly, to a system and method for utilizing a pressurized volume of oxygen that is available in cathode plumbing of the fuel cell system to produce energy that is provided to fuel cell system components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electro-chemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte there between. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated at the anode catalyst to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons at the cathode catalyst to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer electrolyte proton conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically, but not always, include finely divided catalytic particles, usually a highly active catalyst such as platinum (Pt) that is typically supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For example, a typical fuel cell stack for a vehicle may have two hundred or more stacked fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode input gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen input gas that flows into the anode side of the stack.
A fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow fields are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow fields are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
Proper airflow measurement and control to the cathode side of a fuel cell stack is critical for the operation of a fuel cell system. If too much air is delivered to the stack, energy is wasted and the fuel cells in the stack may become too dry, affecting fuel cell durability. Too little air delivered to the stack can result in fuel cell instability due to oxygen starvation. Therefore, fuel cell systems typically employ an airflow meter in the cathode input line or cathode output line to provide an accurate measurement of the flow of air to the fuel cell stack. If the airflow meter fails, it has typically been necessary to shut the fuel cell system down because by not knowing the amount of air being delivered to the fuel cell stack with enough accuracy could have detrimental effects on system components.
During a fuel cell system power down-transient, stack current is often reduced abruptly, thereby leaving unreacted pressurized oxygen available in the cathode plumbing volume because the pressure in the cathode plumbing does not drop immediately. Normally the pressurized oxygen is released out of a backpressure control valve and wasted. Thus, there is a need in the art for a way to utilize the pressurized oxygen available in the cathode plumbing such that energy is created from the pressurized oxygen instead of simply releasing and wasting the oxygen.